


Broken Ray

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Ray is sad and broken and Fraser wants to help





	Broken Ray

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anythingdrabble prompt: broken

Ray and Fraser were walking together. The sun warmed Fraser skin and the air smelled of spring mixed with the stench of city. The trees in the park across the street were just starting to put forth green buds, but Fraser barely noticed, he was too busy listening to Ray and watching as Ray told his story with his whole body.

Both Rays were always so open and free with their emotions that Fraser often envied them.

Suddenly, Ray’s entire dementor changed. His grin turned to a grimace and his body stilled. Tears were welling up in his eyes and he was a broken man.

Not for the first time, Fraser wished Ray Vecchio was still with him. Ray would be more equipped to comfort Ray than he was. He always thought that not being good with emotions was a male condition, but it seemed to be a Fraser condition.

He channeled his inner Ray and more close to Ray, who’s tears were starting to fall on the gray, dirty concrete.

He pulled Ray into a hug. For a moment Ray was stiff and he thought he miscalculated, but then Ray wrapped his arms around Fraser and sunk into his embrace.

It might have looked strange for two men to be hugging in the middle of the sidewalk, but Ray was more than just his partner (he was also a friend) and Ray’s comfort took precedent over Fraser’s discomfort.

After several moments, Ray pulled away and broke the hug. He wiped the mucus from his nose on his shirtsleeve.

‘Thanks, Benton-Buddy.’

‘Of course, I am always happy to help.’

Ray grinned and they walked into Tony’s Pizzeria. They walked past the sign that said pineapple pizza was no longer on the menu, the very sign that had made Ray cry.


End file.
